The invention relates to methods and apparatus for hair grooming and particularly to methods and apparatus for grooming dread-locks. The term xe2x80x9cdreadlockxe2x80x9d refers to a group of hairs extending from a small part of the scalp that are entangled and/or matted together. The term xe2x80x9cdreadlocksxe2x80x9d refers to a hair style that comprises at least one dreadlock and usually more than one. The size of the dreadlocks depends on the number of hairs entangled and/or matted amongst one another. The density of the dreadlocks depends on how tightly the individual hair shafts are packed. The term xe2x80x9clockxe2x80x9d as used herein means xe2x80x9cdreadlockxe2x80x9d.
The term xe2x80x9cbraidxe2x80x9d and braiding refers to a distinct hair style and process in which typically three bundles of hair extending substantially one common part of the scalp are crossed over each other to form the braid. A braid or braided hair style typically utilizes a plurality of such braids. While the present invention has particular application to dreadlocks it will be understood that the apparatus in accordance with the present invention may be used to improve the definition of both dreadlocks and braids.
Typically, the development of dreadlocks is a process that takes several weeks and sometimes months when allowed to form by current dreadlock developing processes. The texture of the hair determines how long the hair has to be, how long it will take to lock, and what locking technique will be used. In most cases, during the locking process, the hairs health and aesthetics are the consumers"" major concerns. Dreadlocks require repair if over twisting the hair roots has taken place, if the hair is overly dry, or if the dreadlocks are very long and the hair roots cannot support the weight of the locks. To repair the dreadlocks, the thin roots and thin lock shafts have to be tied in knots, and packed again.
Each strand of hair has imbrications or cuticle layers that are shingle or scale like layers. The imbrications extend up or out and away from the scalp. The flatter and smoother the imbrications are, the more shiny and healthy the hair is. If these Imbrications or cuticle layers are damaged, they will give the hair a dull and damaged look. However, most times if these Imbrications are peeling and damaged, the locking process is accelerated because damaged Imbrications help to entangle the hair, which is an essential part of the locking process. Conversely, peeling or damaged imbrications are not aesthetically pleasing because they present a dull looking appearance.
Historically, those who choose to grow dreadlocks have had a hard time with the frizzy, fluffy, puffed up and dull appearance during the initial and advanced stages of growth. Frizziness is a term that refers to the effect created by individual hairs that do not conform to the rope like envelope of the dreadlock. Such hairs result in dreadlocks that have a fluffy, puffed up, dull looking appearance. Because of this problem, many choose not to wear dreadlocks. Though this is a natural occurrence with the prior art process for those who choose dreadlocks, the appearance is perceived as nasty, unkempt, and ungroomed. As a result, there is a strong need for a tool and method to keep dreadlocks looking neat, polished and groomed.
It is an object of the invention to provide apparatus and a method for grooming dreadlocks that will accelerate the process of locking hair and assist in the lock development process by reducing the time it takes to achieve a healthy and aesthetically pleasing lock hair style.
Another object of the invention is to provide apparatus to smooth, pack, repair, and shine individual dreadlocks.
Still another object of the invention is to eliminate frizziness, to polish, to smooth, and to pack (increase the density) of the outer imbrications and non-conformed lock strands, to aid in repairing and to avoid an unkempt look.
It has now been found that these and other object of the invention may be attained in a lock grooming apparatus which includes a first elongated open channel, a second elongated open channel, apparatus for registering the first elongated open channel with the second elongated open channel in opposed relationship and is apparatus for maintaining the first and second elongated open channels at a temperature above ambient temperature for a finite time period.
In some embodiments the apparatus for registering the first open channel with the second open channel in opposed relationship may include meshing surfaces on the first and second channels. Such meshing surfaces may include ridges and grooves that mesh and are disposed along the sides of the channels. The apparatus for registering the first open channel with the second open channel in opposed relationship includes first and second arms in some embodiments of the invention. This apparatus may also include a pivot joining the first and second arms.
The first open channel may have a first axis, the second open channel may have a second axis and the pivot may have a third axis and each axis may be parallel to each other axis. The third axis may be proximate to the axial extremities of the first and second arms in some embodiments, although, and other embodiments the third axis may be disposed intermediate the axial extremities of both the first and second arms.
The first and second channels may each have a cylindrical section shape. The radius of curvature of the first and second channels may be substantially the same although alternatively the radius of curvature of the first and second channels may be different. In some embodiments at least one of the channels is in open generally rectangular cross-section channel. In others both of the channels are open generally rectangular cross-section channels. In some cases at least one of the channels has a truncated conical shape. In others both of the channels have a truncated conical shape.
Each channel having a truncated conical shape may have a first axial extremity having a cross-section having a larger radius of curvature than a second axial extremity thereof. The first axial extremities of the first and second channels may be proximate and the second axial extremities of the first and second channels may be proximate. The apparatus for maintaining the first and second elongated open channels at a temperature above ambient temperature for a finite time period may include an electric resistance heater.
In other forms of the invention this apparatus includes a thermal heat reservoir or a combustion apparatus.
The invention also includes the method of developing a lock which comprises the sequential steps of shampooing the hair, massaging oil into the hair, twisting groups of hair that are adjacent on the scalp about an axis of the respective groups of hairs, positioning the heated lock groomer around each lock proximate to the scalp and sliding the lock goomer along the entire axial extent of the lock.